Make up Master
by FloweRara
Summary: Make up hadiah ulang tahun yang membawa petaka. Saat bercermin usai menggunakannya, semua akan berubah hanya dalam sekedipan mata. / AU InoTayuyaKankurou #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #6


**...**

 **MAKE UP MASTER**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
 _Make-up_ hadiah ulang tahun yang membawa petaka. Saat bercermin usai menggunakannya, semua akan berubah hanya dalam sekedipan mata.

 **genre:  
** friendship(?) & horror(gagal)

 **warning:  
** _simple plot_. **weird**. di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#6 [Ino Yamanaka, Tayuya, Kankurou]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maskaramu belepotan, Ino."

Gadis pirang pemilik bayangan dalam cermin itu segera memusatkan atensinya pada daerah di sekitar mata birunya. Jarinya bergerak cepat membetulkan maskaranya.

"Alismu tidak simetris. Kelengkungannya melenceng 0,3 mili di sebelah kiri."

Belum sempat bereaksi, teguran yang sama kembali terdengar.

" _Eyeliner_ -mu keluar garis."

"Dan oh, jangan lupakan bibirmu yang mulai kelihatan pucat, juga bedakmu di bagian dagu ba—"

"CK!"

Dia berdecak keras sambil melempar kasar cermin mungil miliknya ke atas meja. "Aku menyerah, Tayuya! Aku menyerah!" cetus pemilik nama Yamanaka Ino itu dengan gusar.

Temannya yang sedari tadi berkomentar, hanya tersenyum datar menanggapi tingkah sahabat pirangnya. "Baru segitu saja kau sudah menyerah?"

Ino memanyunkan bibir. Ia kembali meraih cermin ungunya dan mengamati bayangan dirinya dengan kesal. "Padahal aku yakin, tadi pagi aku sudah memastikan semuanya dengan benar dan sempurna!"

"Yah," Tayuya mengangkat bahu, "itu wajar, bukan? Kita selalu beraktivitas."

Ino mengerjap.

Gadis pirang itu meletakkan cerminnya lalu memutar tubuh menghadap Tayuya. Mata birunya memicing memerhatikan penampilan temannya yang _natural look_ dan _flawless_. "Tapi kenapa kau selalu kelihatan rapi?" protesnya tak terima.

"Oh, ya?"

Respons santai Tayuya membuat Ino makin bersungut-sungut. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Ino ingin menanyakan soal ini. Ia sungguhan iri, Tayuya jarang sekali terlihat berantakan. Ah, bukan jarang. Tapi memang _tidak pernah_.

Dalam seluruh ingatan Ino, sama sekali tidak ada bayangan tentang Tayuya yang berwajah kusut. Sahabatnya itu selalu tampil cantik dan sempurna. Apa rahasianya sih? Sungguh, Ino betul-betul penasaran!

"Kalau bukan karena keahlian pemakainya, berarti karena produk yang dipakainya."

Ino mendengus lagi mendengar jawaban Tayuya.

Secara tidak langsung, Tayuya menyindir produk _make up_ yang dipakainya. Tak perlu ragu soal keahlian Ino berdandan. Seisi Fakultas Seni dan Desain setuju akan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja ada saat-saat tertentu di mana maskaranya luntur, _eyeliner_ -nya keluar garis, atau lipstik di bibirnya memudar.

Berarti memang masalah utamanya terletak pada _make up_ yang dipakai Ino, kan?

"Ugh, aku ingin sekali punya _make up_ super yang bisa awet seharian penuh supaya tidak perlu _touch up_ berkali-kali," keluh Ino sambil menopang dagu. "Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh. Kupikir, penampilanku harus lebih memukau dibanding saat umurku masih belasan tahun."

Sebenarnya Ino sedang memberi kode. Dia penasaran jenis _make up_ yang digunakan Tayuya. Sahabatnya ini tidak pernah mau memberi tahu merk apayang dipakainya. Ino juga tidak pernah melihat Tayuya membawanya. _Apakah itu begitu rahasia?_ gerutu Ino.

"Hm, kau betul-betul ingin _make up_ baru untuk ulang tahunmu?"

Punggung Ino sontak menegak kaget. Ia cepat-cepat menatap Tayuya dengan sorot berbinar. "T-Tayuya? K-kau? Kau serius mau memberiku—"

"Aku tahu Master Make Up."

Ino berubah melongo. "Hah? Master Make Up?"

Tayuya tak segera menjawab. Ia justru bangkit dari kursinya dan membenahi sekilas tas dan bawaannya. Setelah ini, mereka memang masih harus menghadiri kelas Desain Animasi dengan dosen _killer_.

"Apa maksudmu, Tayuya?" Ino ikut berdiri dengan raut wajah bertanya.

Tayuya tersenyum misterius.

"Kekuatan _make up_ yang sesungguhnya itu tidak terletak pada tangan penggunanya, tapi pada alatnya."

.

.

.

.

"Psst, psst, Tayuya ..."

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu soal tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Tentang Master Make Up."

"... kau serius ingin tahu?"

"Ya!"

"Benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja, Tayuya! Ayolah, beri tahu aku."

"... hmm."

.

.

.

.

"Tayuya, kau yakin kita kemari?" bisik Ino. Mata birunya menatap curiga pada bangunan di depannya.

Dari luar, tempat itu memang tak terlihat seperti toko kosmetik berkelas. Letaknya pun tak strategis, bahkan cenderung terpojok dan gelap. Menyendiri di ujung gang dan hanya berbentuk layaknya ruko biasa dengan tulisan slogan di depannya: 'Saat bercermin usai menggunakannya, semua akan berubah hanya dalam sekedipan mata.'

" _Kheh_ , Ino. Bukannya kau ingin bertemu Master Make Up? Sebenarnya dia langgananku. Aku selalu membeli peralatan _make up_ di sini."

Ino melihat pada Tayuya sekali lagi. Mencermati penampilan sahabatnya dengan seksama, lalu memujinya dalam hati.

Bahkan setelah pulang dari kampus dan melakukan serangkaian aktivitas yang melelahkan, _make up_ Tayuya masih saja kelihatan bagus, sementara Ino harus ke toilet berkali-kali untuk _touch up_ diam-diam.

"Um ... baiklah," gadis pirang itu mengangguk yakin, "ayo masuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-sudahkah?"

"Sabar, Ino," Tayuya yang menjawab.

"... baiklah." Ino mencoba menurut dan bersabar.

Saat ini, ia sedang dipoles _make up_ oleh Kankurou, sang Master. Ino kesulitan untuk mendeskripsikan sosok yang dijuluki Master Make Up tersebut. Dia sedikit aneh. Laki-laki, namun ber- _make up_ tebal dan selalu bersembunyi di balik kostum gelap tertutupnya. Dan pria aneh inilah yang sekarang sedang mengutak-atik wajahnya.

Empat jam sebelumnya, Ino sudah memilih jenis kosmetik yang akan dibelinya. Tayuya menyarankan untuk memilih warna-warna _soft_. Ino menurut saja meski ia heran melihat harga-harga kosmetiknya yang _terlalu biasa_ dibandingkan produk langganannya selama ini.

Usai memilih, Ino diharuskan langsung mencobanya di tempat dengan bantuan sang Master. Awalnya, Ino masih bersenang hati melakukannya. Tapi ... ini sudah lebih dari empat jam ia di- _make up_!

Kenapa lama sekali?

Kata Tayuya, hanya pada pemakaian pertama saja yang membutuhkan waktu lama. Setelahnya tidak.

Tapi, tapi, tapi ...

Ino tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir untuk suatu alasan yang tak dipahaminya. Ia memberanikan diri bertanya lagi, "Apa ... masih lama?"

"Tunggu saja, Ino."

Lagi-lagi Tayuya yang menyahut.

"... _ano_ ... sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau dihentikan sekarang. Aku bisa melanjutkannya sendiri di rumah."

"Kau tidak ingin hasil yang sempurna oleh Master Make Up?" potong Tayuya.

 _Tapi aku sudah tidak betah!_ jerit Ino dalam hati. Bokongnya terasa panas duduk berjam-jam di kursi yang sama. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat proses _make up_ -nya begitu lama? Memikirkan ini hanya membuat kekhawatirannya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Silakan lihat di cermin."

Seharusnya Ino senang mendengar kalimat ini tepat setelah lima jam ia di- _make up_. Tapi anehnya, Ino justru semakin berdebar-debar. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat cermin. Sebentar lagi semua akan berubah dalam sekedipan mata.

Benarkah?

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan matanya tanpa sadar terpejam. Tidak, ia tidak berani membukanya. Ia tidak berani melihatnya.

"Apa ... aku sudah cantik?"

.

.

.

.

"Tentu. Bukalah matamu."

"Aku benar-benar sudah cantik?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Jelas tidak."

"A-aku khawatir wajahku—"

"Jangan bertanya lagi, Ino. Lihatlah sendiri."

Kalimat tegas itu menyugesti Ino.

Pelan-pelan, ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Mulanya, ia memicing takut-takut mengintip bayangannya di cermin. Merasa tidak begitu jelas, ia pun membuka matanya lebih lebar.

Seketika ia terbelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm, aku memang selalu cantik."

Ino tak henti-hentinya menatap puas bayangannya di cermin. Gadis pirang itu betul-betul takjub. Komposisinya betul-betul sempurna. Slogan di depan ruko itu tidak bohong. Setelah memakai _make up_ -nya, semua memang berubah dalam sekejap mata.

"Huh, kubilang juga apa."

Ino masih tersenyum-senyum di depan cermin. "Maaf, Tayuya. Tadi aku sangat tidak sabaran. Hehehe."

"Tak masalah."

"Yamanaka," Kankurou tiba-tiba menyela dan membuat Ino menoleh padanya.

"Ya?"

"Kudengar besok hari ulang tahunmu."

Ino melirik Tayuya sekilas. "Benar."

"Kalau begitu, ini untukmu. Anggap saja bonus."

Alis pirang Ino kontan terangkat. "Eh? Apa ini?" jemarinya menerima bungkusan dari Kankurou dan melihatnya lebih dekat. "P-pembersih _make up_?"

Kankurou masih tersenyum. "Semacam itu."

Ino manggut-manggut senang. Ia baru sadar kalau Kankurou ternyata masih sangat muda, ramah, dan baik sekali. Gadis itu segera berujar semringah. "Waaah, terima kasih banyaaak!"

"Ini harus digunakan sebelum tidur."

"Tentu saja aku tahu," sahut Ino ceria. "Tidur dalam kondisi memakai _make up_ tidak baik untuk kesehatan pori-pori wajah, kan?"

"Pintar."

Ino tertawa lebar.

Kankurou dan Tayuya balas tersenyum― _menyeringai_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino pulang dengan hati riang.

 _Mood_ -nya memang sedang bagus semenjak pulang dari tempat Master Make Up. Ia berdendang sepanjang jalan dan tak peduli hari sudah malam. Sesampainya di rumah pun, Ino masih bernyanyi senang.

Ia mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan saat ber- _shower_ sambil tak henti-hentiya tertawa lebar di depan cermin kamar mandi. Ya, ia sedang memuji _make up_ -nya yang sama sekali tidak luntur meski terkena cipratan air dan basuhan sabun berkali-kali. Benar-benar luar biasa. Ino senang sekaligus berpikir, dirinya mungkin akan sangat bergantung pada alat pembersih _make up_.

Sekali lagi Ino menatap cermin. Ia tersenyum mendapati pantulan wajahnya yang masih terlihat sempurna. Sekarang ia sudah bersiap untuk tidur dan bermaksud membersihkan _make up_ -nya.

Ino mengeluarkan bungkusan yang diberikan Kankurou. Namun dahinya segera mengernyit setelah membukanya. Hanya ada satu alat kecil berbentuk pipih di dalam sana.

Apa-apaan ini? Tidak ada botol cairan pembersih, atau kapas, atau _puff,_ atau apalah? Bagaimana cara memakainya?

Ketika Ino mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari kotaknya, selembar kertas terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Ino segera memungutnya. Ternyata itu semacam kartu petunjuk _Before-After._

Gadis pirang itu kembali dibuat tersenyum saat menemukan gambar berkilau dirinya dalam balutan _make up_. Terlihat tulisan _before_ di atasnya. Dengan tak sabar, Ino segera membuka lipatan kertas itu untuk melihat bagian _after_.

Seketika ia terbelalak hebat.

Cepat-cepat ia melempar kertas tadi dan membekap mulutnya sendiri yang nyaris menjerit. Matanya membeliak dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar mendadak.

 _A-apa yang barusan dilihatnya?_

 _Apa yang tadi dilihatnya?_

 _Apa yang_ _ **―**_

Ino menggigit bibir.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

Ia terlonjak kaget dan refleks meraih ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat matanya menangkap layar.

Ada pesan baru dari Tayuya.

Masih membekap mulutnya, Ino memberanikan diri membukanya.

 **From: Tayuya**

 _Kankurou menanyakanmu padaku. Mungkin ia khawatir, kau tidak bisa memakai pembersih_ make up _-nya dengan baik._

Well _, kau melakukannya dengan benar, kan, Ino? Kirimkan fotomu ya._

 _Aku juga mengirimkan fotoku untuk memastikan._

Jantung Ino berdegup.

Ujung jarinya kian terasa dingin saat men- _scroll_ layarnya lamat-lamat ke bawah.

Dari sudut pandangnya, ia bisa melihat bagian atas foto yang dikirim Tayuya. Terlihat seperti foto _selfie_ yang diambil dari depan. Tampak sebagian rambut merah muda gelap sahabatnya yang dikuncir ke atas.

Ino menggigit bibirnya lebih keras.

Jarinya mulai membeku. Ia kembali men- _scroll_ layarnya ke bawah.

Pelan-pelan.

Perlahan―

—lahan.

Detik berikutnya, ia melempar ponsel dan menjerit panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sana.

Foto Tayuya tanpa wajah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sekali digunakan,_ make up _tidak akan bisa dilepas._

 _Yang bisa kaulakukan adalah_ _ **melepas wajah**_ _."_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading T.T_


End file.
